Tweedledum
Tweedledum, who is both the brother and partner of Tweedledee, is fiercely loyal to his sister. However, he isn't really sociable with anyone else other than Tweedledee. Although he doesn't mean to offend, Tweedledum doesn't really show interest in anyone else other than his sister. Tweedledum has the ability to control the magnetic fields around him, combining with Tweedledee to create a powerful gravitational force. Because of their extremely strong bond, Tweedledum seems jealous when his sister shows interest in Lumière. Appearance Kiddy Grade Tweedledum is a physical sixteen year old and proabably the second shortes male of the E.S Unit. He has short black hair, though his right bang farms his face and slightly pass his chine, and has red eyes, this parts of his appearance also doesn't change from Kiddy Grade to Kiddy Girl-and, like the rest does. While in Kiddy Grade he was wearing as mision outfit light black boots, which have a greyish tip and white pants, paired with a white chinese styled shirt. The shirt has golden outlines and a blue strip one the right and left side and also over his shoulders a part is colored black, thought these parts could be a hint for him wearing a second, black, shirt under his first. He also wears his shirt from his abdomen down open. The last part of his mission clothes are black fingerless gloves, with a rectangle part cut out of them over the back of his hands. Tweedledumscreenshot3.png Tweedledumregluarclothes.png He's also shown a few times in Kiddy Grade to wear regular clothes. These consist of a pair of white colored shoes, black pants and a white dress shirt, worn over his pants, and a few buttoms on the top left open, showing the necklace with the golden crescent moon pendant he is wearing. Kiddy Girl-And In Kiddy Girl-and he isn't shown wearing any regular clothes and only his mission-outfit. He is also slightly more tanned than in Kiddy Grade. The only thing that didn't changed in his outfit are his white pants. The front of his boots, still light black, is now completely greyish. He is now wearing a blue chinese styled shirt, which is black colored at the top. The shirt still has golden outlines on the bottom, the collar and the part where his shirt is closed. It also has a golden and orange print on it's front. The gloves Tweedledum is now wearing a still black and still fingerless, but the right is longer and goes past his elbow, with a golden outline on its end. His left glove ends by his wrist. The only thing both gloves have in common, other than that both are black, are the metal wristbands, which have a kind of plate that plated on them that covers part of the back of his hands. Personality Not much is shown of Tweedledums personality, only that he seems to be the calmer one of the twin duo and that he deeply cares for his sister and partner Tweedledee(it is hinted that he got a sister complex). He also tends to get jealous when Tweedledee shows intresst in other people, like Lumiere, or Tweedledee pays more attention to someone else than to him, like with Ascoeur. Despite this and that he isn't shown to be really sociable with others, there are moment where he is shown to care for others. Like in Kiddy Grade as Lumiere was sick and he was visiting her with Tweedledee, he told Éclair in his own way that he too hoped that Lumiere would get better. Biography Kiddy Grade Tweedledum is first shown in episode two, where he's leaving the GOTT with his sister in their regular clothes, passing both Éclair and Lumiere and also Alv and Dvergr. After they left the building Lumiere makes a remark about that those where E.S members of the S-class and higher ranked than them, though it is exactly statred which of the two E.S teams she meant or if she meant both. Tweedldum, together with his sister, is also mentioned by Eclipse in the same episode as Eclipse wanted to give the mission, which later goes to Alv, Dvergr, Lumiere, Éclair and Armbrust, to the twins. He isn't shown or mentioned again until episode eight, where he and Tweedledee end up joining force with Éclair and Lumiere on a mission, after finding out that both teams had been given the same mission, not really to is liking as he believes that he and his sister doesn't need help. This mission involves taking care of a group that's shipping off illegal material. The four plus Armbrust are than seen in the La Muse where Lumiere and Tweedledee decided to join their abilitys to get the nee ded informations. Tweedledum isn't seen saying anything, only frowning, until after Lumiere and his sister got the information wanted and Armbrust coments that their abilitys could also be used for bad things to which he said that he couldn't talk for Lumiere, but his sister woud only use her abilitys for what is right, only to get rebuked by Armbrust. The four infiltrate the groups headquaters and calling Eclipse for a offcial arrest authorization which doesn't get answered. After Éclair jumps into action, as she couldn't wait for Eclipse to answer, he, Lumiere and Tweedledee also went into action. While seperated taking care of the cyborgs Tweedledum gets remained by his sister that he should restrain himself, as they were important evidence. Tweedledum still goes and destroy one of the robots and apologize to his sister that he couldn't change it with that one, only to get rebuked by Tweedledee for calling her sister. Some time laters, off-screens, he joined with his sister again and took care of the criminals, who ended up detonating the Geo-sort-bomb. He and his sister try to get the bomb under control, using their joint ability: Windstoß, while Tweedledee also sends Éclair and Lumiere the message to take the criminals and evidence and to leave, before everything blows up as Tweedledum and Tweedledee did not have enough power to keep the bomb from blowing up for much longer. As the situation gets critical, and Tweedledum says that he whished that Viola and Cesario were there, as those two could have easily take care of the bomb thanks to their abilitys, Éclair and Lumiere show up, suprising the twins, even more when they learn that the two C-class member did send all the evidence and the criminals with the space ship to where they had planed to bring them. This lead Tweedledum ask why they didn't go which them, only to get more suprised when Alv is the one who answers and ask the two twins just what did they do this time, as she walked to get into position next to Tweedledum, while her partner(Dvergr) takes her position next to Tweedledee and telling them to leave if they don't want to be absorbed too. The twins agree and jump back as the other two E.S members start to absorb the whole energy of the bomb. Later Tweedledum is seen watching his sister thanking Alv. He isn't seen again until episode 11, were he and his sister learned about Èclair and Lumiere having left the GOTT, he didn't said anything but seemed surprised/shocked about it. The next time he is shown in episode 14 were he and his sister have the mission to go after Èclair and Lumiere. In this episode he and his sister have order to inject a Virus into the systems of Donnerschlag and La Muse/Wirbelwind. In the begining, after Èclair and Lumiere left their ship, the twins show up and enter the space ship of their fromer allies. Tweedledum easily notice his sisters uneasiness with their mission, leading him to ask if maybe the shouldn't do it. The twins still go through with their mission and are later seen again in their own space ship on the way back. Tweedledum, who's holding the item that's holding the Virus, ask his sister if she believes she handled the situation right as she talked to èclair and Lumiere as people could easily check her memories, only to have his sister telling him to get the Virus out of her sight an being told what kind of Virus it actualy is. I n episode 15 he is first seen with his sister in their office, were he's telling her that she should cheer up, because his sister still was down from their last mission(episode14).He also tells her that he'll be by her side, no matter what happened. Tweedledumscreenshot19.png|Tweedledum destroying the ceiling Tweedledumscreenshot20.png|Tweedledum kepping Éclair from moving further with the help of Magnetfeld As Lumiere's and Éclair's attack on the GOTT starts, it's shown that the twins left their office to face of against their former co-workers. Tweedledum and his sister are stopping Éclair in a elevator shaft. Tweedledum flat out calls Éclair a "Traitor" and says that she should never have come back. After his sister told Éclair that she should surrender and no harm will come to her, Tweedledum also states that that is when Éclair can pressure Eclipse to lift the purge order. As Éclair fled he and his sister follow her, with him a floor above the two girls, destroying the ceiling above Éclair to slow her down/ to get her to stop, this chase goes on for some time. He joined his sister off-screens chasing after Éclair and not destroying the ceiling from above anymore. He stops the ceiling, that Éclair destroyed to get ride of her chasers, from crashing down on him and his sister by using Magnetfeld keeping the rocks flowing in the air. As Éclair broke through a Nano-mist wall created by his sister, Tweedledum use his Magnetfeld ability again, this time directly on Éclair, stopping her for a moment effectively from moving. While holding her in his Magnetfeld he tells her "No more running. It's time we found out which of our abilities is stronger. Your Power or my Magnetfeld", before he has time to react after that, Éclair use her own ability to throw him against a wall. As reaction to that, after Éclair fled an left the twins behind, Tweedledee and Tweedledum decieded to use their joined ability Windstoß to stop Éclair, though not without Tweedledum having some doubts, because Éclair was a human, to use it, only to be reminded by his sister that Éclair was an G-class E.S member, the strongest the G.O.T.T ever had. tweedlesreenshot26.png tweedlesreenshot27.png|Tweedledum blocking further shoots with his magnetfeld tweedlesreenshot28.png|Tweedledum taking his sister away He and his sister caught Éclair in their joined ability Windstoß. At first the two managed to over power Éclair with it, but she managed to free herself. Tweedledum was the first to notice that Éclair was breaking out and shout at Tweedledee to get aside as Tweedledee was directly in line of Éclairs attack. After the explosion that followed Éclair's break free it's shown that Tweedledum was fast enough to get from the one side to the other to shield his sister with his body, as they are both showed laid on the floor, Tweedledum half over his sister. Both get back on their feet fast, as Éclair didn't had a chance to get away and Tweedledum and Tweedledee were getting up again, chasing Éclair again. This chase didn't toke as long as on her way Éclair picked up Lumiere. Lumiere blocked the way of the twins through closing the metal doors in their way. Not being stopped by that the twins continued chasing the two until they were suprised that behind one door robots showed up that shoot at the two, hiding Tweedledee much to Tweedledum's shock. He then blocks further shoots with his Magnetfeld to creat a wall that blocks the shoots and kneels beside his siste tweedlesreenshot30.png|Tweedledum next to the hurt Tweedledee tweedlesreenshot29.png|Tweedledum watching as the GOTT was destroyed r to check on her. Tweedledum decided to take his sister and leave Lumiere and Éclair behind. Both twins are later shown at the end showing them outside where the hurt people had been brought too, with Tweedledum kneeling next to his sister and commenting on that 'this is how it all ends', to be corrected by his sister that it only was the begining. The next time he is shown in episode 17 were it was commented that he, Tweedledee and Cesario and Viola were for now unable to fullfill their duty as E.S members. He is shortly shown with Viola watching their hurt partners resting. Tweedlesreenshot10.png Tweedlesreenshot9.png|The twins leaving on Dodo Tweedlesreenshot13.png|Tweedledum notice the La Muse outside of the house in stealth mode In the episode 20 as Lumiere became sick, Tweedledum visits her and Éclair together with his sister, brining flowers. While his sister looked after Lumiere he placed the flowers on a table and watched his sister intertact with Lumiere and also Éclair. As they left he also expressed his hopes for Lumiere to get better soon by telling Éclair that he thinks that he and his sister are ready for a rematch as soon as Lumiere gets better. Leaving on Dodo to get back to their ship, that's been flying over the house Lumiere was in, Tweedledum noticed the La Muse in stealth mode outside of the house making his sister comment of that they weren't the only ones worried for Lumiere. In episode 21 Tweedledum had been ordered with his sister to bring the champagne to the now finished Deucalion, through Eclipse says that in truth they act as her eyes there. While flying to the Ship in C-squared Tweedledum list all the things can do and makes a remark about how it shows everything humankind accomblished as a race. He also maks a remarks to his sister that she makes it sound as if the Nouvlesse are somehow separated from humankind. Later in the episode the twins are close to the Deucalion the C-squard scaners take notice of something which made Tweedledee order Tweedledum to make a scan. Tweedledum finds a cancler but is losing the signal quickly. He and his sister wanted to go to the Deucalion to investigate, but are stopped to do so, even after Tweedledum explained what was going on. As the Deucalion starts not much longer Tweedledum is the one to notice it, but C-squard is pushed away from the Deucalion by the shock wave created as it started, also shaking up the twins inside the ship. The next time they show up is in episode 23, the battle against Alv who's controling the Deucalion. The twins show up shooting a computer virus, the same tweedlesreenshot32.png tweedlesreenshot33.png they used to destroy La Muse and Donnerschlag into the Deucalion. Both Tweedledum and Tweedledee then take active place in the battle, like the rest of the E.S members and the clones of Éclair and Lumiere that showed up. In episode 24 both twins used their own ship and themselves to protect Éclair and Lumiere from an attack from Alv, so the two could finish Alv of. Both surived due to the pilotcabine being ejectable. Tweedledum had been shown mourning Éclair as she seemed to have died in the final attack as the rest of the E.S members and the clones did. In the end of Kiddy Grade Tweedledum is shown in the nursery visiting the baby Chevalier, together with his sister, Viola, Cesario and Mercredi as Mrs. Padushka showed up with her baby daugther. Kiddy Girl-and In Girl-and Tweedledum is one of the first character to show as the fromer GOTT was trying to stop a planet from destroying the galaxy. He and his sister tried to talk Éclair out of sacrificing herself to stop the planet from exploding, through it stopped quickly as Lumiere agreed with Éclair and both activated their abilitites to stop the planet from exploding. After the time jump he is also the first fromer E.S member together with his sister who is shown still working on active duty for the new GTO as E.S member, both in new mission clothes. In episode 1 he and his sister got a mission from the Director of the GTO, Hiver, in her office as Ascoeur, who Sommer asked to bring caffee shows up. Both twins take their leave, not without Tweedledum commenting to Ascoeur that he had waited for his coffee, not her as the girl believed them to be wainting for her, before hurring after his sister who called for him. The twins walk out of the GTO passing two receptionist who thanked both for their hard work, while Tweedledee thanked the two while passing Tweedledum choose to ignore them. In episode 2 Tweedledum came to visit his sister who was working late in the GTO to creat a new security alarm system, being slightly suprised and happy that his sister seemed to be in a good mood as he entered, saying she seemed to have fun. He also showed slight suprise as Tweedledee responeded that she was just playing a fun game at the moment. Relationships Tweedledee The relationship the most important to Tweedledum is without a doubt that to his sister. Tweedledum greatly respect and admires Tweedledee, doing everything she wants him to. The only time where isn't fully listening to what Tweedledee told him is when he calls her sister on a mission, something Tweedledee does not like. He also cares a lot about her and worries over her when she is hurt, like in Kiddy Grade where Tweedledee was shoot and he took her to safty instead of further going after Éclair and Lumiere alone and not leaving her side while she healed. Also, through usually Tweedledum does as Tweedledee told him to there are a few times where he is the one remining his sister to contrect on the matter at hand like with the Geo-sort bomb or have doubts about what she is doing like when he has his doubts about using the Windstoß against Éclar. Also, he is more loyal to Tweedledee than the GOTT or GTO, like when he asked his sister if she wanted to throw the mission they had because it troubled her so greatly. He goes as far as to protect his sister with his own body, like as Éclair freed herself of Windstoß leading to an explosion in the aftermate he was showing laying half over his sister to protect her from the rubble and the blast. Often times he is also shown blushing around his sister and getting jealous when she shows interest in someone else, hinnting that he maybe feels a bit more than just sibling love for his sister. Trivia *'"Magnetfeld"' - Ability to control magnetic fields and if he combines it with Tweedledee, he is able to create a gravitational force. *'"Windstoß"' - Only used with Tweedledee. A black hole is used to capture the most powerful. It gets smaller and smaller until it either explodes or disappears, not concluded which. *'"Austausch"' - The ability of Tweedledum and Tweedledee to hear each other thoughts *He treats Ascoeur like a little sister, and when ask by his sister if he will miss her he blushes and denies it. *Nearly every time when they are on a mission and Tweedledum calls Tweedledee "sister" she rebukes him for it *He was one of the E.S members that shown up in the orginal Kiddy Grade promo *In the Kiddy Grade VS manga he is seen to carry a kind of gun once *He tends to blush when his sister is scolding him *In the first Kiddy Grade 2 Trailer he is seen to still wear the same clothes as in Kiddy Grade, though that was changed in Kiddy Girl-and Gallery Kiddy Grade Tweedledee and tweedledum from kiddy grade-13637.jpg Twe0123456 origi.jpg Kiddy-Grade-Movie-II-Maelstrom-13.jpg I.jpg Images 6.jpg Download12.jpg Kiddy-Grade-Movie-I-Ignition-01.jpg Tw0123456 origi.jpg _tweedledum.jpg tweedledum2.jpg tweedledum3.jpg tweedledum4.jpg tweedledum5.jpg tweedledum6.jpg tweedledum7.jpg tweedledum8.jpg tweedldum8.jpg kg_tweedles0070.jpg kiddygrade44.jpg twe01234567.jpg tweedledee_and_tweedledum-13634.jpg Tweedledumscreenshot2.1.png Tweedlesreenshot.png Tweedledumscreenshot20.png Tweedledumscreenshot19.png Tweedledumscreenshot18.png TweedledumProfilDvD.png Tweedledee and tweedledum-13634.jpg Kiddy Girl-and Images (1)5.jpg Snapshot-2010-01-28-23-29-20.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 08 - Large 14.jpg Kiddy18 4.jpg Kiddy18 2.jpg Kiddy15 8.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 01.jpg Capitulo-18-01.jpg 20091224i.jpg 20091224h.jpg Images (5)sd.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 22 - Large 14.jpg Kiddy.Girl-and.600.87335.jpg Kiddy.Girl-and.600.68118.jpg Kiddy.Girl-and.600.68113.jpg Images9.jpg Bscap0011.jpg Kiddy14 75.jpg 173438-tweedledum_large.jpg Tweedledum9.jpg Sommer 3 001 0030.jpg Tweedlesreenshot40.png Tweedledumscreenshot21.png Tweedlesreenshot34.png tweedlesreenshot36.png tweedlesreenshot39.png tweedlesreenshot38.png Official Art Kg201.jpg K-g.2 pv cover inside.jpg Kiddy090405-.jpg Images (5)hjkghj.jpg Images (1)fghgjkl.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.1240192.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.58771.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.58759.jpg Bscap0024.jpg DSC07143.JPG Tweedledum 0.jpg B Tweedledum.gif 67214.jpg 87071.jpg FanArt Kiddy Grade ES Members by melodic tears.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.58772.jpg n6fcynu8.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.191479.jpg Kiddy.Girl-and.600.1178535.jpg Category:Characters Category:ES Members Category:GOTT Members Category:Pages that need fixing